


A Delightful Beginning

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its super cute, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Just a sweet morning between the Sides to start off the Holiday Season.





	A Delightful Beginning

Virgil woke up by hearing the sound of pots falling over in the kitchen. 

 

He was confused and startled by the sudden noise, but he quickly realized it was just one of his boyfriends when he heard the sound of music beginning to play.

 

He quickly figured that it was Patton after he looked around and saw that Logan and Roman were still in bed both still peacefully asleep. He then remembered that this happened to be the first day holiday season, so it was no wonder that Patton would use this occasion to play music and make breakfast to celebrate.

 

Virgil smiled at how cute and at peace Logan and Roman looked and he took a mental picture to smile at later. But he realized he was getting hungry and he decided to go downstairs to see what Patton was up too. 

 

He quietly left the bedroom (It was one that was created after they got together so they could lay down together without feeling effects of being in others rooms) and found Patton in the kitchen and the sight he sound was just too precious. 

 

Patton was moving around the kitchen listening to Holiday music, which he was trying to quietly sing along to, and he wa wearing a Christmas sweater. But not just any sweater; it said “Bah hum pug” and it had a cute drawing of a pug on it. He had a huge smile and was mixing up what looked like pancake batter and he was in such a happy little world that he didn’t even notice that Virgil had come downstairs. 

 

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the sight and he didn’t want break how peaceful Patton looked. But it all had to stop when Patton finally looked over and saw Virgil smiling at him. Both started to blush and Patton told him pancakes should be done soon and Virgil should get the table ready. 

 

By the time Virgil was done both Roman and Logan were awake and were talking to (more like flirting with) Patton but they stopped to wish Virgil a good morning, but continued after that, and Virgil couldn’t help but join in. 

 

After the food was ready they brought it over to the table and they all dug in and had a delicious breakfast. Afterward, they went into the common room to cuddle. The joy between them was undeniable and they couldn’t help the merriment they felt. 

 

It was a delightful start to what was truly the most wonderful time of the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you would like to see more of my Sander Sides stuff, I'm also over on Tumblr as lamp-calm-sanders so please stop by and say hi if you like!
> 
> All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
